Shopping Therapy
by ProtectorOfLight
Summary: Bra is upset after a break up leading Vegeta to result to desperate measures to cheer her up.


The past week had been rough on Bra and even Vegeta could see it. He didn't know or necessarily care about the details, but whatever Kakarot's brat and his daughter had together was over. It was unspoken between Vegeta and his wife that it was his responsibility to cheer up their daughter. Both of them knew that he was closer to Bra but that didn't make it any easier. Vegeta was repulsed at the mere idea of discussing feelings. Recalling one of the many times that the Woman had yelled at him of the importance of shopping, she had said that it was like therapy. He never thought there was much truth to his wife's words when she began to screech about things but this time she had a point. During the many shopping trips that he was forced to take with their daughter, he saw Bra's face light up on a number of occasions as she browsed. Vegeta realized he had an idea to cheer up his daughter after all, even if it required some suffering on his end.

Bra was lying on her bed and flipping half-heartedly through a fashion magazine when her door swung wide open revealing her father. Seeing her father in what her mother liked to call 'human clothes' confused her. It wasn't often that he wore that outfit and it often required a screaming match between her parents. "Hovercar, 5 minutes," he said gruffly before slamming the door back shut and walking down the hall. Bra continued to stare dumbstruck at the door for a minute. What did her father want now and why the hovercar? Were they going on a trip somewhere? It didn't make any sense. She knew that her father resented transportation and preferred flying places himself. She also was aware that if she wasn't there in the amount of time that he gave her, he would storm back in here and carry her out. Without changing, he walked towards the parking lot where the car was parked.

Vegeta leaned against the hovercar with his arms crossed and waited for his daughter. He was uncertain if she would even listen to him. The fire that she normally had seemed nonexistent and it wasn't something that he was fond of. His daughter took after her mother far too much at times and wasn't afraid to tell him what she thought. He hid his surprise when Bra walked out of the compound and towards him. The usual skip in her step was missing. Whenever he was forced to be her chauffeur and bring her shopping, she nearly always hurried to the vehicle and got in while talking his ear off about whatever the newest hit thing was. Now, she got into the vehicle without a word and, like her father, folded her arms in front of her chest.

The drive to the mall was quiet. The silence began to make Vegeta uneasy with how unusual it was but he said nothing. Situations like this were hardly his strong suit. He would gladly face hundreds of foes by himself over starting a conversation talking about feelings. Despite Bra's mood, she managed to find and pick out numerous clothes ranging from a dress to the garment that she was named after, much to Vegeta's dismay. After each store that they visited, Bra's mood seemed to increase. They were walking past the food court of the mall when Vegeta froze. At a table in the very middle sat four guys who were around the same age as Bra. Unfortunate for the four of them, Vegeta's sensitive hearing picked up every word that they were saying about his daughter, including the intricate details of what one of them desired to do to her.

Bra had been discussing to her father the importance of high heels when she went to look at him and noticed that he wasn't there. Glancing around, she saw her father holding up guy by the front of their shirt. As she ran towards her father, she overheard him growl at the group of guys "… if you so much of have another thought about my daughter I will personally tear your balls off and feed it to a Saibaman." Her father's words brought a smile to her face at hearing how defensive he was of her. When Bra placed her hand on Vegeta's arm, she caught his attention. With little effort at all, Vegeta threw the boy across the food court and into the fountain. Turning towards her, he had a sheepish expression on his face knowing that she caught him. Bra grinned up at her father and wrapped her arm around his. "Thanks Dad." Seeing her father's display of protectiveness along with hearing that she was still desired, even by complete strangers, brightened her mood. She led her father onwards to the next store while going on about having to buy a new pair of shoes to match her latest outfit. Vegeta tuned out her blabbering but he was glad that his daughter seemed to be back to normal and his lips twitched upwards in a small smile.


End file.
